Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown
by JumperCable2
Summary: Season 4 of Total Drama. This time in addition to 1 million dollars, the prize this season is the ancient magical weapons known as the Shen-Gong-Wu!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Here Again? Really!**

**This is my first story. It's a crossover of Total Drama and Xiaolin Showdown. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either one. **

"I still don't _ing get it." wined Chris Mclean as he pouted like a big baby.

Yes, we were recording, but he didn't know that. We were standing on the dock about to start the show.

"Because the interns filed a lawsuit against you and the producers made me the host and you the co-host. So,_** SHUT THE _ UP!**_" I told him. "That, and I'm the author you moron. That means I can easily do this." I snapped my fingers and Chris was dressed as a ballerina.

"_**THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY YOU _-ING SON OF A _! CHANGE ME THE _ BACK NOW!**_" I did, but only to shut him up.

I checked my reflection in the water. My brown hair was just as messy as usual. I was wearing a black leather jacket and a gray shirt that said "WARNING! If you can read this, you are standing too close and are violating my personal space. So BACK OFF!" in a big, red warning sign. I had on worn out blue jeans that were touching the tops of my gray Nike sneakers. I had on glasses with lenses that darkened in bright light. I had to make sure I looked good for the ladies watching at home.

"Camp Wawanakwa, the original setting of Total Drama Island." I started as I looked up into the camera as we started rolling. "They already know where we are dude. Get to the point!" Chris rudely interrupted. I snapped my fingers and Chris's mouth was taped shut. He started mumbling, but I'm pretty sure he was cussing me out again.

"Anyway, This is season 4 of Total Drama called Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown. I am the new host JumperCable2, but just call me JC. Chris is my co-host for two reasons. One, the interns sued him for making them the guinea pigs of his challenge tests. Two, I wrote this story, so I get to host it. 26 contestants will compete in the most ridiculous challenges ever. Every night, one of these contestants will take a walk off the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and be sent home. Whoever survives longest on this show will receive not only **ONE MILLION DOLLARS, **but also the ancient power of the magical weapons known as **THE** **SHEN-GONG-WU**!"

I snapped and Chris could talk again. "Thank you you _ing son of a _! We have several contestants from the seasons you love and some new competitors from someplace called the Xiaolin Temple. Whatever that is." Chris announced.

The camera shot back to me. "That's right Chris. We'll have challenges unlike anything we've ever done in Total Drama history. You won't wanna miss anything right here on Total… Drama… Xiaolin Showdown!"

(Theme song plays)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_**Camera zooms across the island (as always)**_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_**Omi doing Kung-Fu moves while Harold copies him.**_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_**Squirrel leaps into Harold's shirt. Harold goes crazy dancing trying to get the squirrel out. Omi gets wide eyed and runs away screaming while DJ tries to help squirrel**_

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**Kimiko doing something with PDA while Courtney tries to get signal. Kimiko pretends not to have signal. Courtney gets suspicious.**_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_**Cody hides in the bushes from Sierra, but she sneaks up behind him and hugs him so hard he can't breathe**_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_**Duncan and Raimundo are hitting Jack's jet car with oars and running away. Jack runs to car and starts screaming and jumping up and down.**_

_I'll get there one day_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_**Chase and Alejandro meditating while floating like really old kung fu masters.**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_**Heather and Wuya walk into room. Buckets of water fall on their heads. They scream. Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, and Omi pop up from the bushes laughing and run away while Heather and Wuya chase them.**_

_I wanna be_

_**Owen and Clay are in the middle of pie-eating contest which ends in a tie.**_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be _

_**Geoff, Bridgette, and Raimundo are surfing. Izzy shows up waterskiing with Tyler and Noah driving. Dojo shoots out of the water, knocking everyone in. Cut to campfire.**_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be famous!_

_(Whistling)_

_**Entire cast sitting around campfire. (Déjà vu)**_

(Theme song ends)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown. It looks like our contestants are arriving right now." I said as I pointed out toward the water.

"Let's start with everyone's favorite big guy. He's the winner of season 1, Total Drama Island. You know him, you love him, and you need to protect your lunch from him, OWEN!" I said as Owen ran onto the dock.

"**WOO-HOO!** I AM SO PSCYCHED TO BE BACK HERE!" Owen said right before he started squeezing Chris so tight, he couldn't breathe. I would have let him hug me, but like I said, **couldn't breathe!**

"Owen, let go of me you big doofus!" Chris wheezed out as he couldn't breathe. See? "Oh! Sorry Chris. Wait, who's this guy?" Owen said as he pointed at me. "I'm the new host, JumperCable2. Call me JC. Chris is the co-host because the interns sued him and they have even better lawyers than Courtney." I told Owen.

"Whoa, better than Courtney's lawyers? Sorry Chris, you're toast. Mmmm, speaking of which, when's lunch?" Owen asked as he walked to the dock.

"Later Owen. Anyway, next up is the winner of season 2, Total Drama Action. Give it up for everyone's favorite green-mohawked delinquent, Duncan!" I said as Duncan showed up, reluctantly.

"Who are you?" He asked with the usual 'I can't believe I'm still here' look. "I'm the new host, JumperCable2 aka JC. I'm hosting because I wrote this story and the interns sued Chris." I said. "Well it's about time." Duncan said with a smile as Chris yelled "**SHUT UP!**" and Duncan went to the dock and said "Hey Big O." to Owen.

"Up next, she's the meanest chick ever to set foot on Camp Wawanakwa. She's also the winner of season 3, Total Drama World Tour, even though Cody clearly should have won. Presenting, Heather!

"I heard that. And you are?" Heather asked with the meanest tone I had ever heard her say.

"I'm the new host, JumperCable2 also known as JC. Chris is the co-host." I said. "Well at least some things have improved about this place, like the better looking host for starters." she said as she shot Chris a couple of daggers. "Ouch." I said laughing at Chris a little bit.

"Alright, now that we have introduced all of Total Drama's previous winners, let's get to the remaining players. Next up, Gwen!" I said as Gwen got off the boat. "You must be the new host, JC."

"Yes, I am. Your other competitors are over there. Wait, How did you know that I was the new host?"

"Owen texted everybody when he got off the boat."

"Well, now we can skip my introductions. Go stand over there with Duncan." Gwen got an excited look on her face and ran into Duncan's arms.

"Next up, Cody! Who by the way should have won Total Drama World Tour." I said as Cody got off the boat. "Hey!" Heather screamed. "Hey dude. Thank you by the way. Al cheated, I can tell. It's great to be back here and even better to know that Chris will not be making the challenges." Cody said as he gave me a fist bump. "I can hear you you know." Chris said angrily.

Cody went to stand over with Gwen and attempt to flirt with her, again, only to get a really mean look from Duncan. "Next up, Sierra!" I said.

"**WHAT!**" Cody said freaking out.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'M BACK FOR ANOTHER SEASON!"Sierra yelled as she got off the boat going crazy (again). "You must be the new host, JC. I can't wait to find out how much better you are than Chris." Sierra said. "SERIOUSLY, EVEN SHE HATES ME NOW?" Chris said in a very upset tone.

"Hide me." Cody said to Gwen. "**CODY! **It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you." Sierra screamed as she ran to Cody hiding behind Gwen. I could hear Chris snickering behind me.

"Next up, we have two people on the same boat. You know them as the host and co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath Show. Give it up for Geoff and Bridgette!" I waited a few seconds and when they didn't seem to come out, I looked in the boat and said "who seem to be making out again. Someone get a bucket of water." After an intern went in there with a bucket of water, Bridgette and Geoff came out soaking wet and just went to stand over with the others without saying a word to me. "Looks like Ezekiel has some competition for the first to be eliminated this season." I said. "Got that right dude." agreed Chris.

"Speaking of whom, here he comes now."

"**!**" Yes, I had the boat driver throw Ezekiel out of his boat. It was hilarious. Splash "What the _! Why did that boat driver throw me the _ out eh?" Ezekiel said as his head popped out of the water. "Because you give homeschoolers a bad name animal boy." I said with a mean smile on my face. "Oh come on! Is anyone gonna let that go?" he said as he climbed onto the dock and stood there with the others who all punched him in the face. "Apparently not." he said in a dizzy voice.

"Up next is the guitar hero himself, Trent!" Trent was playing Freebird as his boat arrived at the dock. Not the really sad first half, but the awesome second half. "Hey dude. You must be the new host, JC. It's awesome to be back here." he said as he finished playing the song and jumped off the boat and landed on the dock perfectly on his feet. He then walked over to the others and looked at Gwen and Duncan uncomfortably.

"Up next, Noah!" I said as Noah got off his boat. "Hey. You must be the new host. Nice to meet you. Can't wait to see the challenges you come up with. Then again, anyone can be a better host than Chris." said Noah. "Doesn't anyone see me here? I can hear you all you know." cried Chris. "OK let me introduce someone now. Who's up next?"

"Um, Izzy." I told him while looking at my clipboard (Where'd that come from anyway?)

"OK then, You know her as E-Scope, Explosivo, Brainzilla, and the girl who always makes an appearance after she gets eliminated, except for season 3" Chris said "She so should have made it back last season instead of Blainley" I interrupted. "Give it up for Izzy!" Chris said in his usual announcing voice. An intern whispered in his ear. "What do you mean she wasn't on the boat?" Chris said.

"**YEE-HAA!**" Izzy yelled swinging on a vine from the jungle behind us. And them, **BAM!** She plowed into Chris right in the face. "**OW!**" Everyone laughed their heads off at Chris being knocked unconscious. "**YEAH!** You must be the new host, JC. Wait, did I hit him in the face?" Izzy asked as she looked at Chris.

"Yes. Thank you by the way." I said with a big smile. "AWESOME!" Izzy said as she walked over to the dock with Owen. "What happened to her? Last time I saw her, she was a super genius that used words that I don't even think were English." said Gwen. "On one of the Aftermath shows, the wheel of… whatever she was secured to broke off and rolled off the stage, and then a stage weight fell and hit her head, causing a relapse." said Geoff.

"OK, with Chris thankfully unconscious, it looks like I will have to introduce everyone right now. And the next up is Tyler!" I saw the boat coming but it just turned and everyone saw Tyler waterskiing to the dock, and just like season 1, he let go of the rope and started rolling towards the dock, and crashed. "Ooooooooooooh!" everyone but Chris said in unison.

"I got him." Trent said as he fished him out.

"While Tyler takes a snooze, let's introduce the next contestant, Courtney!"

"Oh Great!" said Duncan, obviously not happy.

"Hi." Courtney said to everyone as she got off the boat. "Duncan, Gwen, Heather." She said as she shot daggers all three of them while they looked mad at her being there again, especially Duncan. "You must be the new host, JC. This time, my skills as a former CIT will let me win the whole season." "**ENOUGH WITH THE CIT STUFF ALREADY!**" everyone yelled in unison, even me. "Well." She said like the stuck-up snob she was. "Maybe she'll get eliminated first instead of Ezekiel." I said. "I hope so." Duncan agreed. "I heard that." said Courtney. "**FINALLY! SOMEONE'S GONNA GET KICKED OFF BEFORE I DO!**" screamed Ezekiel. "Don't get comfortable dog boy." said Courtney. "LET IT GO ALREADY!" yelled Ezekiel.

"Up next, everyone's favorite big softy, DJ!" I said to draw attention away from Courtney. "Hey everybody. Hi Momma." DJ said to everyone and the camera. "You must be the new host, JC. Um, Why is Chris asleep?" He said looking at Chris. "Izzy knocked him out with her awesome entrance." I said. "Well, I guess he had it comin'." DJ said as he stood with everyone.

"Up next, Leshawna and Harold." I said as Harold and Leshawna got off the boat together. "You must be the new host. I guarantee that my mad skillz will dominate this time." Harold said confidently. "Harold, we've been over this, you don't have any 'mad skillz' other than beat-boxing." Leshawna said to him as they went to go stand with the others.

"And now, for the last of the contestants you know from the past three seasons, Noah called him the male Heather. Owen called him Al. Brace yourself for the return of Alejandro! Or should we call him Robo-jandro?" Everyone gasped as they saw Alejandro come out of the boat. But it didn't look anything like him. He was in a large robotic suit that looked like a refrigerator with a very angry face. You could hear Darth Vader's theme song playing in the background until I turned around and said "Cut it out." to the intern running sound effects behind me.

"Al?" said Owen, only to be smacked in the face by Robo-jandro. "Yes you imbecile." he said in a voice that sounded like Darth Vader. "And stop calling me Al."

"What happened to him?" asked Cody. "He had a little accident last season. After you all trampled him, the lava flowing out of the volcano covered him. He'll be wearing this suit until he can get the proper treatments." I said to clear any more questions.

"Ugh. What happened?" moaned Chris as he started to come to. "Izzy hit you in the face with her awesome entrance." said Duncan with a bigger smile on his face than I had. "What'd I miss?" he said confusedly. "I introduced all the familiar contestants from the past 3 seasons." I said.

"Anyway, now that we've introduced everyone from the other seasons, let's meet the new contestants. First up, Omi!"

The boat came up and Omi jumped out and jumped from Chris's head, to a nearby bear, to Heather's head, to right in front of me. "Hello JC. I am most excited to be here." Omi said after his landing.

"Did you just jump on my head you freakish cueball?" screamed Heather at Omi. "Yes I did. It was part of my amazing kung-fu move, 'flea jumps from one dog to another'" Omi said. "Well here's one of my Kung-Fu moves, 'cueball gets drop-kicked into lake'" Heather said. "Ooh. I have never heard of this move. I would be most honored to see… Wait a minute."

**WHAM!** "**!**" Splash "That is most impressive my friend, but I would ask that you do not do that to me again." Omi said as he swam back to shore and climbed back onto the dock.

**WHAM!** "**!**" Splash

"OK. While Omi deals with Heather, let's meet the next contestant, Kimiko!" I said as Kimiko got off the boat while talking on her cell phone. "Can you hear me now? Can you hear me now?" she said as she kept walking over across the dock. "Kimiko, watch out for the…" splash "…dock." I didn't finish warning her about the edge of the dock. "Oh Great! Now my phone's busted. Wait, am I here?" she said while coming out of the water.

"Yes. Go stand over there. Oh. It looks like Omi's done being kicked into the water by Heather." I said. "Oh Right. I almost forgot. Where were we?" said Heather. "Right here on the… Uh-Oh." said Omi naively as he just got back on the dock, realizing where Heather was going with that.

**WHAM!** "**!**" Splash "**THAT HAS DONE THIS HEATHER. YOU ARE FALLING!**" said Omi angrily as he could. "I have no idea what he just said." said Heather confusedly. "He said '**THAT DOES IT HEATHER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**' Kimiko translated. "You said it Cue Ball." Leshawna said while laughing her head off.

"Anyway, up next is Clay!"

"Howdy folks." said Clay as he got off the boat. Then he got a look on his face that gave away the fact that he smelled something beyond stanky. "MAN! This place smells worse than a skunk in a compost heap." Clay said while holding his nose. "Tell me about it." said Noah. As Clay went to stand with the others, he and Geoff noticed each other's hats and Clay said "Nice hat partner." "You too dude." Geoff responded.

"Next up is Raimundo!" I said as Raimundo's boat reached the dock. But he wasn't in there. An intern whispered in my ear. "What do you mean he wanted to make an entrance?" I asked. "**KOWABUNGA!**" Raimundo said as he surfed towards the dock. "**OW!**" said Omi as Raimundo ran over him. "Sorry Cheese Ball." said Raimundo as he jumped off the surfboard and landed on the dock. "Nice entrance dude, but still not better than Izzy's." I said. "I beg to differ." said Chris. "Thanks, just wait til you see the rest of my moves." he said as he went to the dock. "Hey Chrome Dome, how come you decided to go swimming?"

"Heather is the most evil person I have ever met. She makes Wuya look like Mother Teresa. I will bring her to the ground."

"You mean take her down Omi."

Omi got a really confused face as the intern played a Boing sound. "That makes no sense at all."

"OK, it's my turn to introduce the next contestant already. Who is it?" Chris said like a whiny two-year-old.

"Dojo." I said. "That's a weird name. Anyway, next up is Dojo!" said Chris. "Hello? Hellooooooooooooo?" said Chris as he looked around in the boat. "Down here." said a voice from below us. Chris looked down and saw a tiny snake with arms and facial hair. "**WHAT? YOU BOOKED A GECKO AS ONE OF THE CONTESTANTS! IS THE SHOW THAT BROKE?**" yelled Chris. "**GECKO!**" said Dojo angrily.

"Uh-Oh" said Omi.

"He went there" said Kimicko.

"You shouldn't have done that partner." said Clay.

"I'm glad I'm not you." said Raimundo.

Just then, Dojo got like 20 times bigger and was looking at Chris really mad. "**I'M A DRAGON. DON'T EVER CALL ME A GECKO. GOT IT?**" Dojo said in a loud, echo-ey voice. "Got it." said Chris in a very tiny, high-pitched voice. He had the most freaked-out face I had ever seen. "Good." said Dojo after he shrank back down and perched himself on Omi's head.

"Why don't you let me introduce the rest of the contestants?" I said. "Anyway, next up is Jack." I said.

Just then, some flying car/jet thing landed on the beach and Jack came out of it. "Jack Spicer. Evil boy genius ready to win this." he said as he got out. "What's with the flying car-type thing?" said Owen. "This 'flying car-type thing' is my own invention. Jack Spicer's Evil Jet Car. And let me tell ya. Those flying car parts are not cheap." Jack responded. "So if I threw this rock at the window…" said Raimundo with a big smile. "Don't even think about it!" yelled Jack, but…

Whoosh **CRASH** "**!**" went Jack with his usual girly scream. "Hey, if it's vandalism you're doing, I know everything about that." said Duncan as he walked towards the jet car with a row boat oar in his hands. "**WAIT A MINUTE!**" cried Jack.

**CRASH****CRASH****CRASH****CRASH****CRASH****CRASH****CRASH** "**!**" cried Jack over the dying car alarm. His jet car was a total wreck. Raimundo and Duncan really went to town on it, then high-fived each other before going back to the dock.

"OK. Moving on. Here's our next contestant, Wuya!" I said as Wuya's boat came up. "Oh this place is a dump. It makes Jack's basement look like a five star beach resort." said Wuya as she complained about the camp. "I heard that." said Jack as he looked up from crying over his jet car.

"And now, our final contestant. He may look like Jackie Chan with an awesome mullet, but this guy's Kung-Fu moves are even more dangerous. Give it up for, Chase Young!" Everyone looked really intimidated when Chase Young got off the boat. Of course, he did have hair that was better than Al's and a mean look that was even scarier than Duncan's. "You should realize that I am far superior to all of these incompetent losers. My martial arts skills shall give me all the advantage I need." he said with his usual scary voice. "That guy gives me the creeps. Especially since he's tried to eat me on several occasions." said Dojo shaking. Chase went off to the end of the dock a little farther than everyone else.

Just then, another boat came up. "Who's in there? I thought there were only 26 contestants." I said confusedly. "Oh! You forgot already? Well don't worry, I'll introduce contestant number 27." said Chris. The way he said it made me realize he was up to something.

"Here is our real last contestant, Brooke!" said Chris. The Brooke he was referring to was my ex-girlfriend.

"**WHAT! YOU GOT MY EX-GIRLFRIEND ON THE SHOW? YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!**" I yelled at Chris. "Hi everyone! Nice to meet you all!" said Brooke as she got off the boat. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black and white stripe T-shirt with tight blue jeans. As unhappy as I was to see her there, she did look hot. "Whoa! JC? You're the host? Oh this is so cool!" she said as she ran off the boat and hugged me. "Yeah. About that. Turns out you missed the dateline to sign on for the show. You can't compete this season. I am so sorry." I said trying to convince her to leave. "But Chris said you wanted me to be on the show. He said the new host insisted that I compete this season." she said. I looked at Chris with my 'You are so gonna get it' look. He just waved and smiled at me enjoying my displeasure.

"OK then. How about this, Bye." I said and snapped my fingers.

"What?" she said before she…poof…disappeared. (Thank you author powers.)

"Why'd ya do that? I thought we had a good lineup this season. Besides, every reality show host needs a favorite contestant." Chris said.

"Because I'm the host and the author. And what the _ made you think I wanted my ex-girlfriend on the show as the favorite contestant? **HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND HER?**" I yelled. "I have my sources. Thank you anonymous source." Chris said.

"You will pay." I snapped my fingers and he was in a big, heavy safe. "**OH COME ON! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY! BEING SUED, BEING THE CO-HOST, GETTING HIT IN THE FACE BY A FEMALE TARZAN, AND BEING TURNED INTO A BALLERINA! LET ME OUT OF HERE!**" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs through the muffled safe while knocking on it continuously. Everyone was laughing their heads off, even Chef. And he was in the kitchen. He was laughing harder than any of us.

"OK. Now that everyone's here, let's go over what this season will be like." I said.

"First, you will all be split into two teams tomorrow, the Xiaolin Dragons, and the Heylin Scorpions.

"Second, your teams will compete in three stage challenges to retrieve one of the Shen-Gong-Wu. If the third stage ends in a draw, both teams will select a player to compete in a tie-breaker, known as a Xiaolin Showdown. The first player of the tie to call the showdown gets to pick the terms of the game of his or her choice. The camp will change to suit the kind of game that is called. Both players will wager a Shen-Gong-Wu if they both have one. The winner will keep the Shen-Gong-Wu including the Shen-Gong-Wu wagered for his team. Every Shen-Gong-Wu has its own magical power. Every Shen-Gong-Wu you win can be used in any challenge after that.

"Third, anyone from the past three seasons knows about the confessionals. The outhouse is right where you left it. You can use the confessionals to tell the viewers at home what you're planning, or, just get something off your chest."

"Right now, I'd like everyone to go in there one at a time and tell the audience how you feel about the new season." I said.

static

Owen: JC's the best game show host I've ever met. Wait. This is a reality show. I can't wait to see the challenges he comes up with.

static

Duncan: AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see that crybaby Jack Spicer? He takes a joke even worse than Harold. I gotta pull all my pranks on him this season. You're in luck Harold, I've found a new victim.

static

Heather: OK, upside, the new host is pretty cool. I mean locking Chris in that safe was hilarious.

Downside, I have to deal with that annoying cueball Omi. I wonder if JC thinks he's annoying too.

static

Gwen: So far this is the best season yet, partly because the new host locked Chris in a safe.

static

Cody: Why did the new host have to invite Sierra on the show? I tried to file a restraining order against her, but the office for it denied it. Wait, JC wrote this story. Is he behind this?

static

Sierra: **I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON THE SHOW AGAIN! THIS IS SO COOL! I CAN'T WAIT TO START BLOGGING ABOUT THIS! **JC better put me and Codykins on the same team if he knows what's good for him though.

static

Geoff: I wonder who's gonna host the aftermath show until Bridge and I get voted off. I bet Blainely's hosting the aftermath show this season. I hate her.

static

Bridgette: That Raimundo thinks he's the best surfer on this show, but I'll show him a thing or two.

static

Ezekiel: I can't believe the new host brought up the animal thing. When is everyone gonna let that go eh? Anyway, this time, I'm not gonna be elimina…**RAAR**…sorry. I'm still recovering from last season. But you heard him. I may not be the first to get sent home.

static

Trent: I think I'm finally over Gwen. But, it's still a little awkward seeing my ex-girlfriend with her new boyfriend. I just hope Courtney doesn't try flirting with me to make Duncan jealous. She's really annoying. And from what Tyler told me about when Courtney was flirting with him, she's even more annoying to the guys she likes. He made the right choice. I do not want Courtney to start flirting with me. Well you never know. I mean you saw everything that's changed around here. From a new host to a dragon competing to a ton of magical doohickeys, obviously anything can happen this season.

static

Noah: I can't wait to start messing with Omi. From what Raimundo told me about him, someone needs to write an Omi to English dictionary. He also told me that Omi believes everything you tell him. I need to make a note of that. HAHAHAHA.

static

Izzy: I can't believe I was a super genius. I wish I could've figured out time travel, then I could've brought myself back from the future and she could've told me how the whole thing plays out. She also could've told me what the winning lottery numbers were last week. I was way off. (Talking really really fast) Man, I need more coffee.

static

Tyler: I missed the whole introduction thing, but Noah filled me in on everything. He also told me about the new host. I can't believe I missed Chris getting locked in a safe. Man, My head hurts.

static

Courtney: **GRRRRRRRRRR! **I still can't get in touch with my lawyers! All I keep getting is their answering machines. And when I called my lawyers friends, they said they were on vacation. They said some dude told them they won an all-expense-paid 3-month vacation. Wait, the new host is the guy who wrote this story. **HE'S BEHIND THIS! OH JUST WAIT UNTIL MY LAWYERS GET BACK FROM THEIR VACATION! **Wait, they won't sue the guy that gave them that vacation. I'll get new lawyers. (Dials phone) Oh Great! No signal. (Gets angry look) Oh he's good.

static

DJ: I gotta admit, JC locking Chris in that safe was pretty funny, but Duncan went a little too far with the whole car bashing thing. You saw how Jack cried about that. Duncan needs to lay off a little. You heard what Jack said about himself, 'Evil Boy Genius'. He's obviously got evil robots that he'll use to cheat later.

static

Leshawna: AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Locking Chris in a safe? That's hilarious! He has so had that comin' for three seasons. If Heather gets voted off first, this will be the best season ever!

static

Harold: I feel Jack's pain. I too have been the target of Duncan's torment. But I will not let another fall victim to Duncan's cruel sense of humor. I will make sure Jack and I are on the same team this season. Duncan is going down. GOSH!

static

Al: I hate this suit. It is a constant reminder of the pain of my humiliating defeat at Heather's hands last season. And now I'm being replaced as the handsome one of the show by Chase Young. I will destroy them all.

static

Omi: JC said that I could talk into this strange device and the audience could hear me. Is the audience in this device? Hello? Helloooooooooooooo? (tapping the camera) Are you in there? Can you hear the sound of my voice? (shaking the camera)

Kimicko from outside: Omi! The audience is watching at home. That camera is used to tell the audience at home what you're thinking. They are not in the camera. Now just say something to the audience.

Omi: Oh, I get it, they are in this strange hole behind me. Hello?(looking inside the toilet)Hellooooooo? Ew! What is that foul stench? How do you people stand it? OOOOOOOH! CHOCOLATE! (eats it) UUGH! THAT'S NOT CHOCOLATE!

static

Omi: But I have not said anything to the audience yet.

Kimicko: I think the audience has seen enough Cheeseball. Now, just go ask Gwen what Heather hates.

Omi: Oh yes! Thank you Kimicko. I now have a source of information that I can use to destroy that foul sorceress!

Kimicko: You mean witch?

Omi: That too! (Shuts door)

Kimicko: Sorry about that. I'll explain the whole confessional thing to him later. Yes! Finally got signal! Facebook update. On a ridiculous reality show. Awesome! Wait, I'd better not tell Courtney about that. She is really ticked off since she can't reach her lawyers. From what Duncan and Gwen told me, she is always looking for something to complain about.

static

Clay: I swear that Jack Spicer is a bigger wimp than a lost kitten in a dog show. I mean he built that thing. Can't he just rebuild it?

static

Raimundo: I wonder how expensive that jet car was. (smiles)

static

Dojo: So I just talk into this thing here?

Intern from outside: Yeah, that's it. Just say something to anyone you want.

Dojo: Hey Master Fung! Look at me! I'm on TV! HAHAHAHAHA! **IN YO FACE CHUCKY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, BUT NOW, I'M ON TV AND YOU'RE IN THE SLAMMER! WHO'S THE BETTER DRAGON NOW? HUH SUCKAH?**

static

Jack: **RAIMUNDO AND DUNCAN ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR WRECKING MY JET CAR! BOTH IN THE SENSE OF MY REVENGE AND **literally. I spent all my birthday money on those flying car parts. (whimpers and starts crying)

static

Wuya: I could probably use Duncan to get an advantage on this show. He's definitely more evil than that moron Jack. But I may be able to make an alliance with Heather sooner. She is the most evil contestant this show ever had until Alejandro. He might be useful too. I still hate this place. One minute I'm searching all over the world for the Shen-Gong-Wu, and the next minute, I'm competing for them on some stupid reality show. How did JC even get them anyway? Oh yeah, he wrote this story.

static

Chase: Heather seems to be unlocking some dark part of Omi through his anger. From what everyone told me about her, she has the potential to be my new apprentice, or at least help me turn Omi evil again. And Alejandro seems like he would do anything to be handsome again. Perhaps I can help with that, and gain a second apprentice as well. From what Cody told me, he has many skills from his travels as a child.

static

"OK. Everyone, your cabins await. Just like on season 1, guys in one cabin and girls in the other. Go to bed, sleep, and prepare for tomorrow's challenge." I said as Chef and I went to our trailer.

"Gwen, wait down." Omi said as he tried to catch up to Gwen and Duncan.

"It's wait up Omi." said Gwen. "That too." said Omi "I need your help to destroy that jerkyhead Heather. Kimiko said you could help me do that."

"First, I think you mean jerkface Omi" said Gwen.

"That makes no sense." Omi said.

"Second, I got some ideas." Gwen said

"Count me in too, Cheeseball." said Duncan.

"We better wait until tomorrow to see who's on what team before we try anything." Gwen pointed out. "Then we can make some plans. We should also get Leshawna in on this. I'd hate for her to be left out of her favorite pastime, torturing Heather."

"I heard the whole thing, and I am in!" Leshawna said from behind them.

"I will ask Raimundo for help as well. Ever since I met him, he has never been the one to pass up the opportunity for mischief." said Omi. "THAT'S MY SPECIALTY!" Raimundo screamed into Omi's ear from behind him. "**AUGH!** **I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!**"

Meanwhile, back at the trailer…

I was looking at the screens showing what all of the hidden cameras were seeing. Including the new alliance against Heather. Then I turned to the camera and said "Wow! How long can Heather survive Omi's wrath? Who will be pitted against their closest friends for the Shen-Gong-Wu and the million dollars? Who will be the first to be voted off in humiliation? All these questions will be answered next time on Total…Drama…Xiaolin Showdown!"

"And cut." said an intern.

"You, my friend, are the best host this show has ever had." Chef said as he congratulated me. Me, Chef, and the interns had pizza and soda delivered.

"Thank you." I said. "But I can't shake the feeling that we forgot something. You ever get that feeling?"

"Sometimes. But it's usually nothing important."

Just then, one of the interns walked up and started talking to me. "Awesome job as the new host JC. I know I speak for all the unpaid inters when I say we feel a lot safer with you as the host."

"Well thanks." I said. Then, a bell went off in my head when he said safe. "Safe. Why does that…" I got a look of realization on my face. "Uh-Oh."

Meanwhile, back on the dock of shame…

There was a full moon out and Chris was still in the safe.

"Hellooooooooooooo? Anybody out there? Anyone? Come on! I've been in this stupid thing for who knows how long. I'm tired, I'm hungry…And I've gotta pee! Did I just use up all my air?"

**How'd you like that? This is my first story, so no flames, but I do accept constructive criticism, emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE! **

**I do not have an ex-girlfriend named Brooke. I don't even know anyone named Brooke, I was gonna use my real ex-girlfriend's name, but then I decided against it to make sure she doesn't know I'm the one who wrote this. **

**Please tell me what the funniest parts of this story were so I can continue on jokes like it. I may or may not upload more chapters to this story depending on whether or not I can come up with new challenges. If you guys leave comments telling me ideas about challenges you would like to see in this, I may use it in a new chapter if I like it, but for now, I'm gonna work on other stories I have ideas for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2; Not Another Vampire Werewolf Battle!**

**Yes, I'm doing a vampire versus werewolf challenge for the first challenge. I know it seems stupid, but anything seems like a good idea after a huge writer's block. Anyway, no flames. And again, leave ideas for challenges in your reviews please. I'm really just winging it here. And if you're a fan of the Twilight series, I advise that you do not read this. I will call that book series stupid. But, it's just my opinion.**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Let me do it!" said Chris, complaining as usual.<p>

"I told you, I'm the new host, so I get to do it." I told him.

"**YOU LOCKED ME IN A _ SAFE LAST NIGHT. YOU _ING OWE ME!**"

"I think that since you got… who was it again? Oh Yeah. **MY _ING EX-GIRLFRIEND ON THE SHOW JUST TO _ ME OFF, YOU _ING DESERVED IT YOU _ING SON OF A _!**"

"Well…I…You…OH FINE!" he finally said, giving up and pouting.

"Yeah! That's right!" I said. "Last time on Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown…

"Everyone's favorite campers came back to where it all began and some new campers made their first appearances on the show. Friends were made and so were enemies **camera shows Omi getting drop kicked and Jack's car getting wrecked** Haha, and an alliance has been formed. Now the questions remain. Who will get booted off first? Who will be pitted against their worst enemies or best friends? And who will get the first Shen-Gong-Wu? Stick around for the answers right here on Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song plays)<p>

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_**Camera zooms across the island (as always)**_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_**Omi doing Kung-Fu moves while Harold copies him.**_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_**Squirrel leaps into Harold's shirt. Harold goes crazy dancing trying to get the squirrel out. Omi gets wide eyed and runs away screaming while DJ tries to help squirrel**_

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**Kimiko doing something with PDA while Courtney tries to get signal. Kimiko pretends not to have signal. Courtney gets suspicious.**_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_**Cody hides in the bushes from Sierra, but she sneaks up behind him and hugs him so hard he can't breathe**_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_**Duncan and Raimundo are hitting Jack's jet car with oars and running away. Jack runs to car and starts screaming and jumping up and down.**_

_I'll get there one day_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_**Chase and Alejandro meditating while floating like really old kung fu masters.**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_**Heather and Wuya walk into room. Buckets of water fall on their heads. They scream. Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, and Omi pop up from the bushes laughing and run away while Heather and Wuya chase them.**_

_I wanna be_

_**Owen and Clay are in the middle of pie-eating contest which ends in a tie.**_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be _

_**Geoff, Bridgette, and Raimundo are surfing. Izzy shows up waterskiing with Tyler and Noah driving. Dojo shoots out of the water, knocking everyone in. Cut to campfire.**_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be famous!_

_(Whistling)_

_**Entire cast sitting around campfire. (Déjà vu)**_

(Theme song ends)

* * *

><p>It was morning when the huge bullhorn went off. "Rise and Shine campers. You guys have your first challenge today. And you might wanna get breakfast as early as you can this morning." I said over the intercom.<p>

"Oh great. More cafeteria food straight from Fear Factor. Well, better get up boys." said Duncan as he opened his eyes. Once he started to get up, he got wide eyes, and then the camera showed why. Omi was sleeping on the nightstand on his head with his feet straight up. "How does he do that?" asked Duncan. "I've been wondering that since the day I met him." said Raimundo. "Hey, you brought an air horn right?"

"Yes and I like where you're going with this." said Duncan, searching his bags for it. "Here it is." he said as he pulled it out. "I brought one too. I was hoping I could use it here." said Raimundo pulling another one out.

"OK. On three, ready?" said Raimundo as he and Duncan each put in their earplugs and gave some to the others. They were starting to wake up and heard what was going on. They just had to see this. Duncan and Raimundo put their each of their air horns right next to one of Omi's ears.

"Ready." said Duncan.

"1…2…3!"

blow**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**crash"**RAIMUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Omi was ticked.

static

Clay: That's what I call a rude awakening.

static

Jack: How does he sleep like that?

static

* * *

><p>All the campers were about to walk into the mess hall. From what they remembered from the past three seasons, Chef's food put the mess in mess hall. But when they walked in, they all smelled eggs, bacon, biscuits, muffins, even cereal. They all looked completely shocked by the new changes.<p>

"Good morning contestants. Enjoy the new breakfast menu. Thanks to the new host, you guys are eating better all season." said Chef.

"**WOO-HOO!**" everyone started cheering.

static

Duncan: **YES! **Finally! A season of Total Drama where my breakfast won't start moving! **BEST SEASON EVER!**

static

Raimundo: Whew! That's a relief. Duncan told me about what they usually had for breakfast, and I do not like the idea of my breakfast still breathing…AFTER IT'S COOKED!

static

Everyone was really enjoying the new menu. Not only were they starting the day with their favorite foods, but any food was an improvement from the last three season's slop. Then, Chris and I walked in and everyone looked up from their breakfasts.

"Is everyone enjoying the new cuisine?" I said after looking around at everyone.

"Oh Yeah!" said Duncan.

"My compliments to the new host." said Cody.

"If we get this every morning, this is already the best season ever!" said Geoff.

"Well, unfortunately, this is what the winners of each challenge get for breakfast. If your team loses a challenge, you get the slop you all remember from the past three seasons." said Chris.

"**WHAT?**" everyone screamed in unison.

static

Leshawna: **I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS A CATCH!**

static

"Ok. Everyone meet up around the fire pit in two hours to find out who's gonna be on which team. Enjoy your breakfast and hope you win tonight so you can have the same thing tomorrow." I said as Chris and I left.

"What do you think he meant by slop?" said Omi.

"Based on what Duncan told me about this place, I hope we don't find out." said Raimundo.

* * *

><p>Chris and I could feel the tension in the air as everyone walked up to the fire pit. Everyone was afraid they would be on a different team than their best friend or on the same team as their worst enemy.<p>

"Campers, welcome to the campfire ceremony fire pit, where every night of season one, someone walked off the dock of shame, caught the boat of losers, and never came back." I said.

"Except for Eva and Izzy. They both came back. Remember?" Chris corrected.

"Anyway, you are about to be split into two teams of thirteen players. Instead of telling you who's on what team you'll be on, I thought it might be fun to show you with today's challenge." I continued as I pulled out a Shen-gong-Wu, the Lunar Locket to be exact.

"Is that the Shen-Gong-Wu we are competing for?" asked Omi.

"No. This is just for setting the stage for the challenge." I answered. I then held it up, causing a lunar eclipse to start. Everyone looked a little freaked out and confused by what might be happening. As the moon crossed completely in front of the sun, a bright flash shot from the moon. When the light dimmed, all the contestants were shocked to find out that they had become vampires and werewolves.

"How did he do that?" said Cody.

"I wrote this story, so I can bend reality to my every whim. Remember?" I answered.

The werewolves included Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, Raimundo, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Sierra Owen, Noah, and DJ. The vampires included Chase, Wuya, Jack, Heather, Al, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler.

static

Duncan: Please tell me they're joking. I have had enough of stupid vampires and werewolves. Why are we starting the season with them?

static

Al wasn't in his robot suit anymore. He looked like himself with pale skin and fangs. "**YES! I'M FREE AT LAST!**" he screamed. "Don't start doing a touchdown dance just yet dude. You are only gonna look like that until after the challenge." said Chris. "_" responded Al. I can't tell you what he actually said on a K+ rated story.

"For years, people have chosen sides against these two creatures of the night; vampires versus werewolves. In this episode, we are going to settle this conflict once and for all. Tonight, it's a vampire versus werewolf bite-off. But first, you guys need to know who's side you're on." I said.

"So that's why some of us are werewolves and the rest are vampires." said Cody.

"That's right. The werewolves are one team and the vampires are the other." said Chris.

"Since I'm the new host, I will announce who's on what team. OK. Werewolves; Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Dojo, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Noah, and DJ, you are now the Xiaolin Dragons." I said.

"Yes! My friends! We are on the same side as I had hoped!" said Omi.

"Booyah!" said Raimundo.

"Sweet!" said Clay.

Oh Yeah baby!" said Kimiko.

"Let's do it!" said Dojo.

"Wait. Bridge and I are on different teams? That can't be right!" said Geoff.

"The two of you will be on different teams this season. This is an attempt to keep you two from making out on camera again." said Chris, glaring at both of them. Geoff just growled, obviously not happy about his inability to argue with that.

"Now the vampires; Chase, Wuya, Jack, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler, you are now the Heylin Demons. (Yes I said they would be the Heylin Scorpions last time, but that name didn't fit.)

"You mean I have to be on the same side as Heather? **HAY _ _ _ _!**" screamed Al, cussing in Spanish again.

"What happened to her stealing your heart? Hahaha." said Noah.

"**THAT WAS BEFORE SHE DID THIS TO ME!**" he responded. "Yes I realize I don't look it now, but…**SHUT UP!**"

static

Heather: Wow. Someone has issues. Hey. Can the audience see me? I thought vampires didn't show up on film. How can the audience see us on TV? Does it work differently with digital cameras?

static

"**YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THE WICKED WITCH OF WAWANAKWA? ARE YOU _ KIDDING ME? THIS IS THE WORST SEASON EVER!**" yelled Leshawna.

static

Heather: Oh come on. I am not that bad. Does everyone still hate me?

static

"So what's the challenge anyway?" said Tyler.

"I was getting to that." I said. "This will be like a game of laser tag. All vampires will go after the werewolves, and vice versa. If a vampire gets bit by a werewolf, or the other way around, the bitten will return to normal and are removed from the game. When one team's members are all eliminated, the other team will be the winners. A tie will be called if the last remaining players from each team bite each other at the same time. If that happens, call a Xiaolin Showdown for this episode's Shen-Gong-Wu, The Shroud of Shadows with its power of invisibility. Oh, and if you bite someone on your own team, you're both out." I said.

"We're about to scatter all of you across the island so you'll have no idea who's where. Keep a sharp eye out, and choose your targets carefully." said Chris.

"Ok. Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!" I said throwing my hand down, teleporting the contestants all over the island.

"Should we order pizza?" said Chris.

"How long should it take to get here?" I said.

"Well, 30 minutes or it's free right?"

"Good point."

static

Gwen: I am so ready for this. I have read all the Twilight books. I tried to get Duncan to read them, but the romance part really made him hate them.

static

Cody: Why did he make the first episode a vampire versus werewolf challenge? Those stupid Twilight books are ruining vampires and werewolves for everyone. At least Disney Channel has "My Babysitter's a Vampire". I love that show, especially the girl that plays Erica.

static

Me: OK. Fine. This isn't the greatest challenge in Total Drama history. But, I've noticed that almost every teenage girl on Earth is obsessed with vampires these days. And werewolves just add to that drama. This challenge is both to appeal to them and to settle the picking of sides once and for all.

static

* * *

><p>Owen was trying to hide in the tall grass. He saw his target, Harold, and he was ready to pounce. Just as he was about to strike, there was a chomping sound, Owen got a really painful look on his face, and…<p>

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"** Then Owen turned back to normal, turned around, and saw Izzy running away. Guess where she bit him.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel was hiding in the branches of a really tall tree. He was waiting for Cody to get into the perfect spot before he struck. But right as he bared his fangs, Sierra came out of nowhere and not only bit him, but proceeded to beat him to a pulp. "<strong>DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY CODYKINS!<strong>" she screamed at him. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice Trent sneaking up behind her until…

chomp"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**" she said, rubbing her shoulder. She then realized she was out of the game and ran away screaming. Trent and Cody then looked at each other, and squinted as "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" (Just think of cowboy showdown music if you've never heard that song) started playing in the background.

static

Ezekiel: This is not a good sign for me.

static

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Still no signal! Why can't I get a signal out here? I shouldn't be a vampire right now. As soon as I get new lawyers, I am going to sue Chris and JC for…um…messing with my DNA. Yeah! That's it." said Courtney as she walked through the woods alone. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice a shadow lurking in the trees above her, until…<p>

Gwen: **HEEYAH!**

Courtney: **AUGH!**

chomp "**OW!**"

"Haha. Later suckah!" said Gwen as she ran away. "**GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I AM SO SUING YOU FOR ASSAULT!**" yelled Courtney.

* * *

><p>"You cannot outrun me forever Jack Spicer!" said Omi as he chased the evil boy genius through the woods.<p>

"Yeah? Just keep dreaming Grapefruit! I'm gonna finish this challenge all on mychomp**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!**" he said as Raimundo pounced on him right out of the trees.

"You need to watch where you're going loser." said Raimundo.

"Raimundo? Are you a vision for hurting eyes." said Omi.

"That's a sight for sore eyes Cheese Ball. Now come on. Let's go. The wolf always hunts in a pack."

"I'm right behind you my friend."

* * *

><p>Clay was walking through the woods, keeping an eye out as Chris told them all. Just then, he smelled ribs somewhere. He tried to focus on the challenge, but his nose took over again. Then, he saw a plate of barbecued ribs sitting on a stump. He then dashed over to them and started chowing down on them. He didn't even stop to think what a plate of barbecued ribs was doing out in the middle of the forest, until…<p>

chomp**"OW!**" he said as Wuya snick up from behind him and bit him.

"Ha. Sucker." she gloated. But she didn't notice a squirrel jump on her back until…

chomp"**OW!**" she said as the squirrel came out and she turned back to normal. "Wait a minute. A squirrel bites me and I turn back? DOJO!" she said.

"Yeah. That's right you old Heylin witch! Hey Wait!" he said as Chase came from out of nowhere, grabbed him up and bit him. That's gotta hurt. "**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Trent and Cody were right in the middle of some kind of vampire-werewolf-ninja battle. Both of them were equally matched, then, Trent got an idea. "Hey Gwen." he said looking behind Cody.<p>

"Where!" said Cody turning around instantly.

chomp"**OW!**" he said as Trent bit him.

"Made ya look!" yelled Trent as he ran away.

static

Cody: **CHEATER!**

static

Al was jumping through the trees in search of his target. Then, he saw Duncan hiding behind a bush and saw the perfect chance to strike, so he pounced. But just as he almost reached his target, Duncan swung around and knocked Al away with a tree branch. Right after Al hit the three behind him, Duncan took the extra seconds to bite Al.

chomp"**OW!** What the?" said Al, now back in his robot suit.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya Al? Hahahahaha!" said Duncan as he made his escape through the trees.

"**DO NOT CALL ME AL!**" Al screamed.

* * *

><p>Tyler was waiting in the tree right next to the confessional-bathroom. He knew someone was gonna need to use it sooner or later. Then, he saw Kimiko looking around and about to go inside. He was about to pounce, but then Izzy shot out of nowhere, pinned him to the ground, and…<p>

chomp"**OW!** Izzy! You weren't supposed to bite me! We're both on the vampire team! Now we're both out!" he screamed as they both turned back to normal.

"Oh. Right. **CURSE YOU VAMPIRE IMPULSES!**." she said, looking up and holding her fist to the sky.

Kimiko just slapped her forehead, embarrassed just to see that.

static

Kimiko: Ok. I knew Izzy was nuts, but that is ridiculous.

static

* * *

><p>DJ was really using his werewolf instincts. He had completely avoided being seen by anyone so far. He saw Heather and was ready to attack, but then, he saw a bunny.<p>

"BUNNY!" he said as he ran to pick up his long forgotten pet. Unfortunately, he was so distracted, he didn't see Heather sneaking up behind him.

chomp"**OW!** Aw come on! Now I start losing?" he said.

"Animal lovers are always the easiest to take down." said Heather, walking away.

static

DJ: I spend all last season trying to be kicked off as soon as possible. And now I'm trying to win and I'm out of the first challenge. This is dodgeball all over again.

static

* * *

><p>Noah was completely lost in the woods. Right when he would spot a target, someone would get to it a second later and make a getaway. He just couldn't win. Just when he thought he couldn't get any worse at this game…<p>

chomp "**OW!**" he said. Then he turned around and saw Harold jumping into the trees, like a vampire ninja.

static

Noah: Of course. I get taken out by Ninja Nerd #1. I hope this isn't a pattern for the rest of the season.

static

* * *

><p>Trent was looking around the woods for his next victim. He hadn't seen many other contestants other than Sierra and Cody. They were too easy. He was looking for someone tougher to eliminate. Just then, Duncan jumped down from the trees right in front of him. The cowboy showdown music started playing again as Trent entered another vampire vs. werewolf stare down. He had a score to settle with Duncan.<p>

"Well, well, well. If isn't my girl's ex." said Duncan in a taunting voice.

"So, first you steal Gwen from me, and now you try to steal my win? It's on juvie." said Trent. After the taunting and trash talking, another werewolf/vampire ninja battle started. It was back and forth and they were both evenly matched. Then, Trent heard Gwen screaming, "DUNCAN!" distracting him long enough for Duncan to…

chomp"**OW!** Well played delinquent. Well played." Trent said in defeat.

* * *

><p>Leshawna was running away from what sounded like a rabid dog behind her. She was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough.<p>

chomp "**OW!**" she yelled. Then she turned around and saw Kimiko standing behind her. "Wait a minute. That was you?" she said.

"One of the advantages that the werewolves have." Kimiko answered. But she was about to get a big surprise.

chomp "**OW!**" she said. As she turned around, she barely saw Harold jumping up and out of sight. "How did he do that?" she asked Leshawna.

"I've known him for three years and I still have no idea." she answered.

* * *

><p>Omi was in pursuit of Chase up the mountain. Then, he had Chase cornered at the edge of the cliff. Chase turned around and stared Omi down, waiting for him to strike. When Omi pounced, Chase easily caught him and bit him.<p>

"Did you really think you could beat me at this game young one?" said Chase. He was so busy gloating, he didn't notice Raimundo using his claws to quickly scale the cliff until…

chomp"**OW!**" said Chase, turning around and seeing Raimundo making a getaway by sliding down the side of the cliff. "GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND!" yelled Omi right before Chase threw him behind him.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!**" Omi was screaming all the way down until he saw Gwen charging at Heather at the beach below. Then he got into a diving position, ready to ram Heather at full speed.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Duncan had just arrived at the beach at the bottom of the cliff. "Who do you think is out by now?" she asked him.<p>

"No idea." he said. Just then, Heather shot out of the water, pounced on Duncan. Then, after she bit him, Gwen charged at Heather, only to get bitten herself.

"Face it losers. I am untouchable." said Heather. Right as she was about to insult them, she heard a faint screaming above her, and looked up just as Omi head butted her at full speed.

"**AUGH!**"whamding

While Heather and Omi were unconscious, Raimundo dropped from the side of the cliff and took this extra time to bite Heather. But then, he heard something in the trees. He turned around just time to spot Harold springing from his hiding place.

chomp"**OW!**" "**OW!**" They bit each other simultaneously.

"You are the first to see me coming. If you weren't so much like Duncan, I would hope we were allies." said Harold before he jumped into the trees out of sight.

"Maybe there's a Xiaolin Dragon in Harold." said Omi as he regained consciousness.

"Yeah. Maybe there is." said Heather from underneath Omi. "Hey. Do me a favor and **GET OFF OF ME!**"

whoosh"**AUGH!**"crack Heather threw Omi at the side of the cliff and his head got stuck in a hole.

"If you ever hit me like that again, I will use your head to **PUT A GIGANTIC HOLE THROUGH THAT CLIFF!**" Heather said as she walked away growling.

Raimundo climbed up to where Omi was and said "You ok Cheese Ball?"

"Oh yes. I am fine. But, I would be most appreciative if you would be so kind as to **GET ME OUT OF HERE!**"

* * *

><p>Bridgette was running for her life. She was still afraid of being left alone in the woods. She thought she just had to get back to camp, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Just then, Geoff dropped down from the trees right in front of her. He didn't look happy.<p>

"So, we're on different teams this season, so you decide to turn on me." she said.

"I don't wanna do this, but we both know we don't have a choice." he responded.

"There are other contestants for you to bite you know."

"Not anymore. I got to everyone else too late. They've already been bitten by everyone else. I counted."

"Then it all comes down to us."

"I guess so."

Yet another vampire-werewolf ninja battle began. It was neck and neck, fang to fang, claw to claw, then…

chomp "**OW!**" "**OW!**" they both bit each other at the same time. That's when everyone else on the island…

poof appeared all around them.

"I did not see this coming." said Chris.

"I did." I responded.

"That doesn't count. You wrote this."

"Then why'd you bet against me on it."

"You tricked me."

"Anyway, since we have a tie, someone needs to call a tie breaker, also known as…" I broke the argument to save time, even though I was winning.

"Bridgette, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. We have five minutes to bite as many victims as we can before the moon completely passes the Sun." said Geoff.

"You're on. Who are the victims?"

"I'll handle that." I said snapping my fingers. A huge army of clones of Chris appeared out of nowhere. They kept saying to each other, "Hey good looking." "How's it hanging?" "Awesome shirt dude." Then, the real Chris gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I said. "There are only 51 clones here. You have five minutes to bite as many as you can."

"Wait. What?" the clones said.

"Then let's go. **XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**" Bridgette and Geoff said simultaneously.

Just then, the whole camp started changing. The leaves were vanishing from the trees, a scary fog rolled in everywhere, and the sun turned blue, but the rest of the sky was pitch black.

"GONG YE TAMPI!" Dojo screamed. Everyone but me, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack, Wuya, and Chase looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "That means ready, set, GO!" he explained.

Geoff and Bridgette were off like bullets. Chris's clones were running for their lives screaming like little girls. Bridgette and Geoff were biting them left and right, and occasionally, throwing their victims to slow each other down. As the moon was completely in front of the sun, the sunlight around the moon turned from blue to red. That was the signal for the halfway point. "Alright you only got two minutes left. GO GO GO!" I said to them.

A lot of the Chris clones didn't put up much of a fight. Most of them either ran face first into a tree, lake, or cave of bats, out of which they ran out screaming like a little girl. Then, there was only one clone remaining, and the both of them had a stare down, each of them waiting for the other to make a move. They both pounced, but before either of them could bite the last clone, they both caught a glimpse of each other's eyes. Then, they both dropped the victim and just stared at each other.

"COME ON! THERE'S ONLY ONE LEFT! GET IT BRIDGETTE!" screamed Heather.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry. I let the werewolf inside me take over and I lost sight of everything." said Geoff.

"Shut up." said Bridgette right before they both started making out, again.

"**OH COME ON!**" Heather screamed again.

Raimundo handed Duncan five bucks. "Told you they couldn't last one more episode." said Duncan.

"I guess I don't know them like you do." Raimundo responded.

Geoff and Bridgette were too busy making out to notice that the moon had just passed in front of the sun and the solar eclipse ended. The showdown ended and everything turned back to normal. When Geoff and Bridgette stopped kissing, finally, they looked at the rest of us and saw the mean looks.

"Man. Sucks to be you guys right now." said Chris.

"And since neither of you officially won the showdown, neither team gets the Wu. We'll just add it to tomorrow's prize. And since neither team officially won, both teams have to vote someone off tonight." I said.

"Uh-Oh." Bridgette and Geoff both said at the same time.

static

Tyler: I am voting off Izzy tonight. She bit a member of her own team. Let's face it. She's a hazard!

static

Heather: Bridgette is so dead!

static

Duncan: Sorry Geoff. You're too easily distracted. And get a room.

static

Raimundo: I'm tempted to vote off Clay tonight. His appetite has struck again.

static

Trent: I have to vote off Ezekiel. Not only was he the first vampire to be bitten, but he also got beat up by a girl. Let's face it. The guy's a bad luck magnet. He should be used to being the first voted off by now anyway.

static

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around the campfire that night. Some of them looked nervous, and others looked really mad at someone. Two people were going home tonight, and some people knew who they were.<p>

"I didn't know the fire pit could seat this many." said Chris.

"I know right? The campfire ceremony. A gigantic source of tension, fear, and suspense. Every night one of these happens, someone takes a walk off the dock of shame, catches the boat of losers, and lose all hope of being a millionaire. Who will it be tonight? We've counted the votes, and we know who's going home. I have 24 marshmallows here. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must then, leave the island and never return." I said.

"Wait. I announce the losers." said Chris.

"Not this season. I'm the new host, so I pass out the marshmallows." I said. Chris just started pouting like a big baby.

"Remember, here, marshmallows mean safety, more time here, and one step closer to victory. As I call out you name, I will toss you a marshmallow. Ready? Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Owen, Dojo, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Noah, DJ, Chase, Jack, Wuya, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Harold, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler, you all got the least votes."

The cameras shot to Clay, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Bridgette. "The four of you had a lot of votes against you. Clay, you took Wuya's bait, proving that you are just as easily distracted as Geoff. Ezekiel, first vampire to be eliminated, got beaten up by a girl, and you are always the first to go home anyway. Geoff, Bridgette, you ignored the purpose of being on separate teams this season, and cost your teams the win and the Shen-Gong-Wu. Now, the last two marshmallows go to…"

The tension started building as the cameras showed and zoomed in on Clay, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Geoff. They were all sweating because they didn't know who was out. I held up the last two marshmallows, looked around the campfire, and said…

"Clay and Ezekiel."

"WEE-DOGGIES. THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!" said Clay.

"Wait! I got a marshmallow? I GOT A MARSHMALLOW! I'M NOT THE FIRST TO BE VOTED OFF! IT'S A SIGN! I'M GONNA WIN! **I'M GONNA WIN THIS!**" screamed Ezekiel.

Geoff and Bridgette couldn't believe their ears. They just looked at each other with despair on their faces.

"Geoff, Bridgette, you know what this means." I said.

* * *

><p>The two eliminated contestants were taking their walk off the dock of shame. When they reached the boat of losers, they all waved goodbye to their friends.<p>

"Well, look at the bright side. This means you can host the aftermath show." I told them as the boat started and took them off the island.

"Hey. You're right. You planned this all along didn't you?" Geoff said.

"Being the author has its advantages."

"Thanks for the consolation prize." said Bridgette.

"Yeah. Thanks dude. I can't wait to do my favorite segment, 'That's gonna leave a mark.' on the show." said Geoff.

"Anyway, the rest of you, enjoy the rest of the night. Tomorrow will not be as easy as today's challenge." I told them as Chris and I went to the crew's tent.

Alejandro decided to go to bed early and hit the hay. But when he got there, Chase was standing by his bed.

"What are you doing here already?" said Alejandro.

"I'm here to make you an offer." said Chase.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard about your skills. You are very talented."

"Yeah. So what?"

Chase then fired a blast of dark magic as Alejandro, shattering his robot armor.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! **What are you…" he was about to cuss Chase out, but then he saw that his hands were healed and looked like they did in the last season. He touched his face and felt no scars or burns. He even felt his real hair on his head. He looked in a mirror nearby and saw that Chase's powers had cured his injuries from the volcano.

"Why did you just do this?" said Alejandro.

"I see a power in you. One just like the kind of power I have. You've only just scratched the surface of what I'm capable of. Join me. Become my apprentice, and I will teach you black arts that you could never learn in a thousand years." said Chase.

"And what if I say no?"

Chase then waved his hand and Alejandro's face became scarred and burned again and his hair was almost gone again. "**NO!**" he screamed.

"Become my apprentice, and I will restore your face and teach you ancient black arts like you have never seen before. What do you say?" Chase said, extending his hand forward. Alejandro then took it and the two of them shook hands, then the scars and burns on Alejandro's hands disappeared and a black sleeve appeared on his arm.

* * *

><p>Back at the crew's trailer…<p>

I was watching the whole thing on my security camera feed. I saw the whole deal between Chase and Alejandro.

"Has Alejandro turned to the dark side? Will Ezekiel last any more episodes this season? Will Omi get his revenge on Heather? Answers soon to come right here on Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown!"

"And cut." the intern said.

"Wow. That was a nice twist." said Chris.

"I know right?" I said. Then we both reached for the last slice of pizza, squinted, the cowboy showdown music started playing again, and I snapped my fingers, turning me into a werewolf and Chris into a vampire. Then the final vampire-werewolf ninja battle began and lasted all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice twist right? Like I said, Please leave ideas for challenges in your reviews. I cannot emphasize this enough. I am literally making it up as I go along. Please read and review, and I repeat, Leave ideas for challenges please! And to the Twilight fans out there, I am sorry, but I just don't like those movies, or the books.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3; Indiana Boneheads**

**This isn't really an Indiana Jones challenge. I'm just throwing together a race through an ancient tomb. I'm gonna try to put in just about anything you could find in ancient temples, tombs, and lost cities. For all the Bridgeoff fans, (That's what I call them. Gidgette sounds really weird.) Sorry about booting them off in the first episode and breaking from tradition by letting Ezekiel last more than two episodes. I was setting up for the Aftermath show. Again, please leave ideas for challenges. Think big. Remember, I like to keep things epic. I cannot emphasize enough my need for more ideas. I am 100% making this up as I go along. I don't even have an elimination order yet. I'm gonna plan the eliminations around who gets how many Shen-Gong-Wu and when.**

**By the way, Xiaolin Fan wanted a RaiKim update in this story but Cupcakes 11 begged me not to put one in. I'm going to go with the majority. I'll try to get a poll onto my profile, but until then, ask me what you think in a review. And D.J. Scales, about the samurai challenge, each challenge can only have one Shen-Gong-Wu as a prize. I'm only making the prize for this challenge the Shroud of Shadows and the Ruby of Ramses because there was a tie that couldn't be broken last time.**

* * *

><p>"It's my turn already!" said Chris pouting.<p>

"You lost the bet, remember? This was part of it. Winner gets to do the intro again." I responded.

"You tricked me. You cheated. **IT'S MY TURN TO DO THE _ INTRO!**"

"Too bad. I wrote this story, I won the bet, and I can do this." I snapped my fingers and Chris was locked in an Egyptian sarcophagus.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**" he yelled through it as it rocked around on the dock.

"I win. Last time on Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown…

"The campers faced off in a battle of vampires against werewolves. They were scattered all over the island and went hunting for the other team's members. Bridgett and Geoff were put on different teams to prevent them from making out on camera again. Unfortunately, when the whole challenge came down to a tie breaker between the two of them, they lost the challenge by ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be enemies and started making out in the last few seconds of the tie breaker, forcing both teams to give someone the boot. In a not very shocking twist, Bridgette and Geoff were both voted off in the first episode. In an actually shocking twist, Ezekiel actually got a marshmallow.

"Now, the contestants are competing for two Shen-Gong-Wu in a new challenge. Who will win an edge for their team? Who will go home next? Who will be pushed over the edge and lose their minds? Find out right here on Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown!"

(Theme song plays)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine  
><em>_**Camera zooms across the island (as always)  
><strong>__You guys are on my mind  
><em>_You asked me what I wanted to be  
><em>_**Omi doing Kung-Fu moves while Harold copies him.  
><strong>__Now I think the answer's plain to see,  
><em>_I wanna be famous!  
><em>_**Squirrel leaps into Harold's shirt. Harold does a crazy squirrel in my shirt dance. Omi gets wide eyed and runs away screaming while DJ tries to help squirrel**_

_I wanna live close to the sun  
><em>_**Kimiko doing something with PDA while Courtney tries to get signal. Kimiko pretends not to have signal. Courtney gets suspicious.  
><strong>__Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,  
><em>_**Cody hides in the bushes from Sierra, but she sneaks up behind him and hugs him so hard he can't breathe  
><strong>__Everything to prove Nothing in my way  
><em>_**Duncan and Raimundo destroying Jack's car, and running away. Jack runs to car and starts screaming and jumping up and down.  
><strong>__I'll get there one day  
><em>_Cuz I wanna be famous!  
><em>_**Chase and Alejandro meditating while floating.**_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
><em>_**Heather and Wuya walk into room. Buckets of water fall on their heads. They scream. Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, and Omi pop up from the bushes and run away while Heather and Wuya chase them.**_

_I wanna be  
><em>_**Owen and Clay are in the middle of pie-eating contest which ends in a tie.  
><strong>__I wanna be  
><em>_I wanna be famous!  
><em>

_I wanna be  
><em>_**Geoff, Bridgette, and Raimundo are surfing. Izzy shows up using Noah and Tyler as waterskis. Dojo shoots out of the water, knocking everyone in. Cut to campfire.  
><strong>__I wanna be  
><em>_I wanna be famous!_

_(Whistling)_

_**Entire cast sitting around campfire. (Déjà vu)**_

(Theme song ends)

Day 3 began as always, with the bullhorn going off and everyone getting a rude awakening.

"Campers. You're next challenge begins right after breakfast. Remember, since there were no winners last night, you all get the special, Fear Factor Ala Gross. Hahaha." I said over the loudspeaker.

"Oh great. Usually when you barf, it comes out of your mouth. This morning, it's going in." said Cody.

"Oh come on now. The food can't be that bad." said Clay.

"Wanna bet? Last season, I'm pretty sure my food was glowing. As in radioactive." said Noah.

"Is that why you gave it to me? I thought you said you were full." said Owen.

"I didn't think you would actually eat it."

* * *

><p>"This is disgusting." said Kimiko. The campers were eating eggs and bacon; at least it looked like eggs and bacon. It didn't smell or taste likeit. The bacon tasted like rotten eggs and the eggs tasted like raw hamburger meat.<p>

" Anyone seen R2-D2 lately?" said Cody. He was talking about Al.

"I haven't seen him since last night's elimination." said Harold. He overheard them talking behind him.

"Now that you mention it, has anyone seen Chase?" said Heather.

"No, but I don't think you're his type." said Noah. Owen cracked up when he said that. Heather was not amused.

"He's probably the only competent member of the Heylin Demons."

"Hey!" said the rest of them.

"Ok that does it. We're winning this challenge." said Kimiko.

"What makes you so sure?" said Duncan.

"My bacon's moving." Kimiko's bacon was crawling like two caterpillars across the table.

"At least your's got away." said Raimundo. His bacon was gone, but his eggs were making a chewing sound and then burped. Raimundo just pushed his plate away from himself.

static  
>Kimiko: I've seen those Cinnamon Toast Crunch commercials where the cereal pieces eat each other, but that breakfast was just straight up gross.<br>static  
>Noah: I better not have to eat any more of Chef's eggs and bacon. I'm pretty sure mine was blinking.<br>static

After they all finished breakfast, they gathered around the fire pit where the campfire ceremony was held every night. There was still no sign of Alejandro or Chase.

"Still no Chase or Alejandro." said Jack.

"I'm right behind you." said Chase from behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Jack screamed like a girl as he jumped twenty feet in the air and landed in Heather's arms. Heather got a mean look on her face and just dropped Jack on his butt. "OW! How many times have I asked you not to do that?" said Jack as he turned around towards Chase.

"Apparently not enough." said Noah.

"Where were you anyway?" said Wuya.

"I found my own breakfast." said Chase.

"What did you eat?" said Owen.

"Let's just say I had some seafood." Chase pulled out a pair of shark jaws.

Owen just gulped and said "Sorry I asked."

"What about Alejandro?" said Heather.

"I think he wanted to get some exercise in this morning." said Chase.

"What could he do in that robot suit?" said Duncan.

"What suit?" said Alejandro from behind them. They turned around and saw him standing on top of their cabin, silhouetted against the bright sunlight. He jumped off the roof and went sky-high doing all kinds of martial arts moves on the way up and spins, twists, and flips on the way down. He landed on the ground, his new wardrobe finally revealed. He was wearing the same Heylin robes that Omi was wearing when he turned evil. Everyone was just standing therein disbelief. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What did you do?" said Raimundo.

"And what happened to your robot suit?" said Heather.

"I traded it in for these Heylin Warrior robes." said Al.

"Correction. You earned those Heylin Warrior robes." said Chase.

"Thank you master."

"MASTER!" said Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo.

"WHAT!" said Jack, Wuya, and Heather.

static  
>Omi: Does he have any idea what he's getting into?<br>static  
>Duncan: Why does this not surprise me?<br>static  
>Wuya: Oh really? Well, shouldn't the Apprentice have more than one contestant?<br>static

Chris came up while I was nowhere to be found. "Campers. Today is the second challenge."

"Where's J.C.? Isn't he the host?" said Tyler.

"Up here." I said from a tree behind them. They looked up and saw me standing on a branch dressed exactly like Indiana Jones, fedora and all. The Indiana Jones theme song started playing as I used my whip to grab a flagpole and swing down to the firepit. I started to talk but the music kept playing until I looked behind me and said "Ok. That's enough." to the sound effects guy.

"Let me guess. We're doing some kind of weird Indiana Jones challenge. Right?" said Trent.

"Who?" said Omi.

"We'll tell you later Omi." said Kimiko.

"So what exactly are we looking for? The Ark of the Covenant? The Sankara Stones? The Holy Grail?" said Raimundo.

"None of the above." I answered as I pulled out the Ruby of Ramses. I held it up as the campground shook. The trees in the woods all fell down as some ancient Aztec pyramid rose from the ground and towered above Camp Wawanakwa. "You will search this ancient temple for this Shen-Gong-Wu, the Ruby of Ramses, which has the power of telekinesis. Each team will search the temple through a different entrance. Team Xiaolin Dragons, you will take the North entrance. Team Heylin Demons, you will take the South entrance. Whoever finds the Ruby first wins it and the Shroud of Shadows which you lost yesterday."

"Piece of cake. I've seen all the Indiana Jones movies." said Duncan.

"Me too. The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is the best." said Gwen. Courtney just stood there looking mad.

static  
>Courtney: I can't believe I couldn't make Duncan jealous last season. Granted I was flirting with Tyler, but…AUGH!<br>static

"Oh. And watch out for the traps that we spread all throughout the tomb. They could either send you back to the start, take you out of the game entirely or…" said Chris.

"OK. I think they get it. Ready? 3,2,1, GO!" I teleported each team to a different side of the pyramid.

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin Dragons were standing in front of the door inside the temple. Cody was looking for a brick that would open the door.<p>

"Um Cody, what are you doing?" said Noah.

"In all the movies, all you have to do is press a brick and a door opens. It's gotta be one of these." said Cody.

"If you try that, it'll take all day to get in. The Heylin Demons are probably already in there right now." said Duncan.

"I know what I'm doing. If you just let me…" Cody started, but he was interrupted by the sound of a wall being smashed. They turned around and saw Clay with his leg pointed at a huge hole in the door.

"Y'all comin'?" he said as he and the others went in.

"That's why he's the dragon of Earth." said Kimiko.

"Showoff." said Noah.

static  
>Raimundo: Good thing we didn't vote him off last night. We never would've never gotten through that door.<br>static  
>Duncan: I gotta admit. As big a goofball as Clay might be, apparently, Raimundo told me they all learned some pretty crazy moves at that temple, but he didn't say what. He said it would spoil the surprise.<br>static  
>Me: There's a little secret I never told them. That wasn't really a door. HAHAHA! It was just a big wall with a fancy frame around it. I never put in a door on the outside. They have to smash it down. HAHAHA! How long do you think it'll take the Heylin Demons to get through their door?<br>static

"Grrrrrr. Grrrrrrrr GRRRRRRRR! This thing is impossible to open!"Tyler was pushing against the door with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

"Have you tried pulling it?" said Harold.

"There's nothing to hold it with."

"Did you try knocking?" said Heather sarcastically. She knocked on it to prove her point.

"Very funny." said Tyler.

"Perhaps you're not knocking hard enough." said Alejandro. He got into a Kung-Fu pose and punched the door going "HEE-YAH!" The door started cracking until it burst into a million little pieces. "Any other questions?" he said as he went through. Everyone else followed behind him.

"I softened it up first." said Tyler.

static  
>Tyler: I don't get it. I've got wicked strong fingers, but I couldn't even get that door to move an inch. Wait a minute. (Slaps his face) I WAS USING MY ARMS! That's why it wouldn't move!<br>static  
>Chase: It seems I have made the right choice for my apprentice. Alejondro is learning fast.<br>static

"You have no idea where we're going do you?" said Gwen. The dragons were apparently lost in an endless maze of tunnels and corridors.

"Hey. Do you think you could do better?" said Cody.

"I could. I've seen all of the Indiana Jones movies." said Duncan.

"Do you think this is anything like those?" said Cody.

"Well, J.C. did show up dressed just like Indiana Jones. It's gotta be a hint."

They would have kept arguing, but Raimundo stopped them from going any further. He got out a piece of jerky from his pocket and threw it into the hallway in front of them. A swarm of darts shot from the walls, tearing the jerky to shreds.

"Um, how did you know that was there?" said Noah.

"Look, you can see the holes in the walls." said Raimundo.

"Great…Now how do we get past them?" said Dojo.

"Omi, you can do ice now right?" said Raimundo.

"Oh. I get it. I am in it." said Omi.

"That's on it. And what are you talking about? Where the heck are we going to get any ice?" said Gwen.

"I don't think we showed them yet guys." said Kimiko.

"Might as well do it now." said Clay.

"Go ahead Omi. Let her rip." said Raimundo.

"But this is a brand new robe. I can't tear it right now." said Omi. Raimundo just slapped his face hard enough to echo through the tunnels.

"Just freeze the walls Cheese Ball." he said.

Omi got into a Kung-Fu pose and started gathering his energy. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo knew what was coming, but the rest of them were in for a big surprise. Gwen almost said something, but Dojo motioned for her not to say anything because she would break his concentration. Then, the nine dots on Omi's head glowed brightly.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!" yelled Omi. He sprayed a layer of water on each wall that instantly froze solid on contact. In a minute, both walls were covered in a layer of ice thick enough to stop the darts from either side. Omi's friends high fived him while all the others just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open.

**Here's one of those confessionals where they quickly alternate between contestants without the static. The Demons will get one too.**

static  
>Owen: HOLY PEPPERONI PIZZA!<br>Gwen: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?  
>Duncan: SO THAT'S WHAT RAI MEANT BY SURPRISE!<br>Cody: NO WAY!  
>Sierra: HOW THE HECK DID THEY DO THAT!<br>DJ: WHAT ARE THEY LEARNING AT THAT XIAOLIN TEMPLE!  
>Noah: Note to self; Apply for magic Xiaolin monk school after the summer.<br>Raimundo: I guess we should've told them upfront.  
>static<p>

The Heylin Demons were just as lost as the Xiaolin Dragons.

"It's definitely this way." said Jack.

"Just admit it. We're lost." said Heather.

"What do you expect? J.C. didn't give us a map or a GPS or anything for navigating this ancient temple. I highly doubt this is ancient anyway." said Harold.

"Just shut up and follow me. In case you have all forgotten AGAIN,…" Courtney started.

"IF YOU BRING UP YOUR CIT JUNK ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA…" yelled Leshawna.

"Hey! Break it up! The more we fight, the closer the Dragons get to beating us. Leshawna, save the fighting for them. Courtney, drop the CIT stuff already. It's getting on everyone's nerves." said Trent.

"Whatever. I know which way I'm going. I explore ancient tunnels all the time looking for Shen-Gong-Wu." said Jack.

"All of which you then lose to those infernal monks in less than five minutes." Wuya pointed out. Jack just gave her a "Shut up. I know what I'm doing" look and kept walking through the tunnels.

After going through about half of the tunnel, they heard a huge monster making a sound that sounded like a hiss mixed with a roar. They looked up and saw a giant snake blocking the door to the next level of the tomb.

"Hay Carumba!" said Al.

"What is that thing?" said Heather.

"It appears to be a rare Egyptian cobra." said Harold only to get slapped right in the face by Heather. Then, Chase stepped right forward closer to the huge reptile.

"Chase. What are you doing?" said Al.

"Watch and learn. If I allow you to drink my Lao Mang Long soup, you will be able to do this one day." said Chase as he turned back around to face the monster.

"Oh He's gonna do it. Just watch. I love it when he does this." said Jack.

Chase's eyes got bigger and the veins in them became more visible. There was a series of flashes of light before Chase changed into his dragon form, roaring loudly at the great beast before him. He lept at the snake as the others just stood wide eyed at the fight going on in front of them. The camera was focusing on them because the fight was too violent for a K+ story. When the fight was over, the camera showed Chase changing back to his human form right in front of the snake which now looked exactly a pretzel with stars circling his head.

"Shall we move on?" said Chase, heading for the door. Everyone just kept staring at the pretzel snake with their eyes and mouths hanging wide open.

**Here's the one for the Heylin Demons.**

static  
>Heather: WHAT THE _!<br>Courtney: THIS WASN'T IN MY CONTRACT!  
>Harold: That was INCREDIBLE!<br>Leshawna: NOW WE'VE GOT GODZILLA TO WORRY ABOUT? THIS IS JUST CRAZY!  
>Ezekiel: AND THEY CALLED ME AN ANIMAL!<br>Trent: I don't know how the dragons are gonna compete with that.  
>Tyler: Next time, I'm letting him do the heavy lifting.<br>Al: Very interesting. Excellent. Even if I don't win, I have something to look forward to.  
>Izzy (talking really really fast): THAT WAS SO COOL? That was epic! Just like the time I went swimming in that lake behind the power plant and when I got out and dried off, I turned into a super freaky dinosaur. I was like "RAAAR" and they were like "Oh no. Save me. It's Godzilla." Hahahahaha. But I think it wore off after a while. (Burps a small flame)<br>static

Chris and I were watching their progress through the monitors in our trailer.

"This could take a while. Might not be too good for ratings." said Chris.

"I vote we save time with an action sequence." I said.

"I like the way you think. What song should it have?"

"What?"

"Every good action sequence has a song that plays during the whole thing. If an action sequence has no music, it's pretty much just a random fight."

"Good point. How about that Cryoshell song?"

"You mean the one in that Bionicle commercial?"

"No not Creeping in my Soul. I meant Bye Bye Babylon."

"Nah. Too many slow parts. How about the theme song to Yu-Gi-Oh? It's pretty Egyptian."

"Yeah. That'll work." I pushed a button and started the action sequence.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Full Theme Song**

Both teams were trying to solve a puzzle attached to a wall to open a door to continue the race. They were both picture scrambles of strange symbols. Soon, they both solved their puzzles and the doors slid up and opened. Both teams raced through the doors to their next tasks.

The Dragons ran into a room full of scorpions which Kimiko quickly fried with her fire powers. The Demons entered a room full of snakes which Jack's robots took out pretty fast. Both teams grabbed a golden key which they used to open a door. The doors opened up and each team ran into a chamber as the door sealed behind them.

Each chamber was quiet for a moment, then the floor dropped with each contestant standing on a snowboard sized slab. They landed on a huge ramp and started sledding down, dodging pillars and pitfalls all the way down until jumping off a huge dropoff to a new platform.

The Dragons were face to face with statues of Anubis with glowing yellow eyes and were coming to life. The Demons were up against mummies with glowing red eyes. Both teams put up a really good fight against their enemies, with Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay doing most of the work for the Dragons, and Chase and Alejandro doing most of the fighting for the Demons. Another door opened in each of those chambers and the teams ran for it.

The next doors opened to rooms with bottomless pits, bridged only by pillars moving left and right across the abyss. There was a glowing switch on the other side of each bottomless pit that they knew would set the platforms in place. Omi jumped across for the Dragons while Alejandro jumped across for the Demons. Fireballs came at them from out of nowhere. Omi and Al hit their switches at the same time and the pillars each came to a stop right down the middle. As they all came to a stop, they all glowed brightly as the real bridge was formed, which the other contestants of each team ran across.

The doors opened to the next chamber and neither team had any idea what was next. Each door opened to a room full of crocodiles which they all had to fight off. It was pretty much the same situation as the mummies and Anubis statues. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay fought most of the crocs for the Dragons while Chase and Alejandro fought them off for the Demons.

Once the gators were taken care of, each team entered a room and the doors sealed behind them. Another door opened up to reveal a two ton boulder which both teams had to outrun. They did a pretty good job keeping their distance from the boulder, but the tunnels they were in were also filled with giant spiders. Luckily, even the spiders didn't slow either team down. Those bugs just got crushed by the gigantic rocks.

Then, the teams came to a room just like the one where the floor dropped down. Their boulders got stuck in the doors, blocking their exits. This time, an hourglass was in the middle of each room. They all saw that the floors were covered with rectangles consisting of hieroglyphics. They scrambled to each stand on one of the rectangles. As soon as the hourglass ran out, the floor dropped again. They were all on stone slabs again.

They landed on ramps and started sliding down another high speed race. This time, there were jackals covering the tracks, but the contestants dodged them without much effort. They saw another dropoff and waited until just the right second. When they leapt for it, they actually jumped farther than they realized and landed on a huge tower in the middle of a dark void with the Ruby of Ramses on a pedastel in the middle of the room.

**Song ends**

"I got it!" Ezekiel and Noah both said as they jumped for the ruby. It started glowing with the golden light that meant a Xiaolin Showdown was up next. A flash of light teleported me and Chris to the scene.

"What are the odds?" said Chris.

"I know right?" I said.

"Ezekiel, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." said Noah.

"Wait what?" said Zeke.

"The game is Rockem Sockem Monsters. We both control a huge mummy or statue in a mixed martial arts match. Last monster standing wins."

"Let's go." said Ezekiel.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both screamed. The darkness swirled away to reveal a crowd filled with the mummies and Anubis statues from the gauntlet. The mummies were on the Demons' side while the Anubis statues were on the Dragons' side. The platform turned into a huge boxing ring. Bright lights lit up above each of the corners of the ring. The rest of the contestants appeared in the front rows of their teams' sides of the audience. Huge coffins rose up from the ring. Each one opened up to reveal something different. The coffin in front of Noah revealed another statue of Anubis, but this one was huge. The one in front of Ezekiel revealed a gigantic mummy. Noah and Ezekiel jumped onto the heads of the monsters that were in front of them. The statue and mummy copied their moves exactly. They both got into fighting stances and yelled "Gong Yi Tan Pi!"

The match started with the mummy and statue circling the ring, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, Ezekiel's mummy charged, but Noah's statue sidestepped to dodge it, then, hit the mummy with a crushing left hook to the head, knocking it down. The crowd started to countdown from three, but the mummy shot up and delivered a kick to the statue's head. The statue staggered for a second, then came around and got back into the game. They started blocking each other's blows while trying to dish out their own.

Noah got an idea to distract Ezekiel and said "Hey look over there. Is that a cobra?"

Buying it, Ezekiel turned around saying "Where?" Then, Noah hit him from behind with a double punch that knocked his mummy out cold. As the mummy hit the ground, Noah's statue put one foot down on it as the crowd counted down and reached zero this time. The Ruby of Ramses floated down just in front of him and he grabbed it, ending the showdown. Everyone appeared back at Camp Wawanakwa with Noah holding the Ruby of Ramses up in the air and wearing the Shroud of Shadows as a cape. His teammates ran up to him cheering and held him up in the air chanting his name.

static  
>Noah: I gotta admit. I am the last person I expected them to hold up in the air and chant their name. But, so far, I'm enjoying the attention. I'm also glad I'm not Ezekiel right now.<br>static

"Xiaolin Dragons, enjoy your victory tonight. Heylin Demons, I'll see you guys at the campfire ceremony to see who goes home." I said.

static  
>Gwen: I have to admit. Before we started, I was actually considering voting off Noah, but he really pulled through for us this time.<br>static  
>Heather: As much as I'd like to vote off Alejandro, his training with Chase could actually come in handy for us later. The obvious choice is Ezekiel. He got too easily distracted this time.<br>static

"So you guys can control fire, water, earth, and air?" said Duncan. The dragons were hanging out in their cabin, celebrating their victory with snacks they won as a reward.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. We've even got our own weapons." said Kimiko.

"No way. Can we see them?" said Gwen.

"Sure." said Clay. He and the others got out their Wudai Weapons and Elemental Shen-Gong-Wu. "Mine's the Big Bang Meteorang."

"I got the Blade of the Nebula." said Raimundo.

"Mine's called the Arrow Sparrow." said Kimiko.

"And my weapon is the Shimo Staff." said Omi.

"Whoa! Sweet." said Cody.

"You think you guys can use those in the next challenge?" said DJ.

"Let's hope so. I got a feeling that losing a member will actually give the demons an advantage. Especially if it's Ezekiel that's going bye bye." said Dojo.

static  
>Duncan: Normally I'd just say 'We can handle those losers', but Dojo may have a point. With Al learning those martial arts with Chase and Ezekiel getting the boot, I'd say this challenge just made the Heylin Demons stronger. Let's hope we can use those weapons in the next challenge. Good thing we got two Shen-Gong-Wu.<br>static

"Grr! That Alejandro." said Heather. She was grumbling about being on the losing team again.

"Who says he's the only one who can learn ancient arts?" said Wuya from behind her. Heather turned around and saw Wuya come up. "Chase may know a few kung fu moves, but I can teach you ancient Heylin arts that few have ever seen and even fewer have mastered."

"What are you talking about?" said Heather.

"I'm a 1500 year old Heylin witch. I can teach you the same Heylin magic that almost allowed me to rule the world."

"Don't you need some kind of…I don't know…gift or artifact or gene that grants magical powers?"

"What makes you think you don't have it?"

Heather was about to say something back, but realized Wuya had a point. She had never considered the fact that she might have the ability to use powers. "What makes you sure I do have it?"

"You remind me so much of myself when I started to learn this kind of magic. My powers have been taken from me, but I can still activate yours…If you want."

Heather was confused. She didn't know how to react. "I don't know."

"Just think if over. If you want to become more powerful than you ever dreamed, just let me know." said Wuya as she left.

static  
>Heather: I know I've been called a witch by most of the idiots here, but I never thought I would turn out to literally BE a witch.<br>static

The Heylin Demons were gathered around the campfire that night. Twelve people would enter, but only eleven would return to their cabins after enjoying a marshmallow.

"Heylin Demons, you lost two challenges in a row and you've lost two Shen-Gong-Wu…in a row." said Chris.

"Hey. We've only lost one challenge in a row. That first one was a tie. Remember?" said Courtney.

"Doesn't matter. You've still got to boot someone off…again." I said. "I have eleven marshmallows here. As I call out your name, come receive your marshmallow. Remember, the one who does not receive a marshmallow will immediately be escorted to the boat of losers and will be eliminated. Oh, and you can't come back…ever. Ready?" I waited a second before tossing over the marshmallows. "Chase, Wuya, Jack, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, and Trent." The last marshmallow remained and Ezekiel and Trent got nervous.

"Tyler, you were pretty useless this time. I'm not sure the team can use you much at this point. Ezekiel, you fell for the oldest trick in the book and cost your team not one, but two Shen-Gong-Wu. Pretty good reason for you to go home, plus you're always the first to go anyway. So, the last marshmallow goes to…" The tension skyrocketed as Ezekiel and Tyler started sweating and biting their nails. I pointed upwards and lowered my hand to point between the two of them and finally said "Tyler."

Tyler started cheering and dancing like a total maniac when I tossed him his marshmallow. Ezekiel just sat there with his jaw dropped. "But I got a marshmallow last time. Why didn't I get one this time?"

"Uh. You sucked." I said.

"Can't say I'm surprised. You sure live up to your reputation of suckitude." said Chris.

"I refuse to surrender. I will win this. Marshmallow or not!" said Ezekiel.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I'm doing this. Sphere of Yun!" I said as I pulled out the Shen-Gong-Wu. I trapped Zeke in an impenetrable bubble as he started hitting it and yelling at us from the inside. We couldn't hear him because I made the bubble soundproof. We put his bubble on the boat of losers and he was still screaming his head off, trying to get someone's attention. But luckily, since the bubble was soundproof, no one could hear him.

"Can the dragons keep up their winning streak? Will two Shen-Gong-Wu be enough to give them the win? Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total Drama Xiaolin Showdown." I said.

* * *

><p>Back at the campfire, Heather was still sitting there, sulking over her team's second loss in a row. Wuya came up behind her and sat down with her.<p>

"You know, if you accept the gift of Heylin magic, our team will be all the more powerful." said Wuya. "Haveyou reached a decision?"

"Yeah." said Heather, closing her eyes and hanging her head. Then, she looked up with an evil look on her face. "I accept."

"Excellent." said Wuya as they both stood up. Wuya held out her hand and she and Heather shook hands. Then, Heather's hands started glowing and then, her entire body became surrounded by an aura of green fire. Her clothing changed into the same robe worn by Wuya. As Heather's eyes opened, they glowed with a bright green light that was just like that of Wuya's dark magic.

**I don't know if you saw that coming or not, but what do you think of that twist? Remember, this is the hardest story for me to write, so it will take a while to upload the next chapter.**


	4. Sorry guys

I've decided to pull the plug on this story. I've just lost interest in keeping it going. I'm putting it up for adoption. Whoever PMs me first, I will message them a list of the future challenges I had in mind. Sorry guys. I just feel like I had to force myself to keep this story going. Just be sure to edit yourself back in as the host and make any edits to keep it to your style.


End file.
